


The Fallen Angel

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdresser Eren, Dark, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Innocent Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: Eren yelped and cried out, his vision beginning to get dizzy and his mind beginning to get foggy. He felt weak and his limbs like jello. He couldn't even move when he felt something cold pressing against his neck. Then there was a stinging pain across his neck, and he couldn't breathe anymore. His vision grew darker and darker until Levi's feral grin and crazy eyes were the last thing he saw before his entire world and mind shut down.He never should've agreed.





	The Fallen Angel

He never should've agreed. 

It was like any other normal day for Eren. He woke up, dressed into a cream colored wool sweater that hung off his shoulders and exposed his belly button, a black skirt that swished against his thighs as he skipped down the stairs, and white thigh highs with black Mary Jane's. 

As he made it to the kitchen, he smiled brightly upon spotting his mother by the stove, his father sipping coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter and Mikasa, his older adopted sister, sitting at the table eating breakfast. He bounced towards his parents, greeting them then kissing each of them on the cheek and then doing the same to his older sister. 

"Gotta go, love you guys!" He said as he stole a toast from Mikasa's plate, in which the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes, and skipped out of the kitchen. He didn't wait to hear his parents chuckles or their replies. He quickly found his backpack by the door, and dashed out the house. Just as he was about to walk to school, he noticed his neighbor getting into their car. 

"Good morning, Mr. Ackerman!" Eren called out, waving jovially when his neighbor stared at him briefly before giving a single nod and slipping into his sleek, and black expensive car. 

Levi was a mid-thirty year old who lived across from him. He had silky black hair in a under cut, pale skin and deep bags under his eyes. Eren didn't know why but he found the guy odd and....strange. He always kept to himself and never smiled, sometimes Eren found him staring at him a few times and to be honest, that creeped him out. That guy was a strange one.

Eren shivered and shrugged before turning and walking down the sidewalk, heading for school. 

School went by fast for Eren though it was exhausting with all the work. To make it worse is that he had cheerleading practice afterwards which didn't end till 8pm. So that was four hours of jumping, stretching and moving about. He was so tired, that he trudged on his way home through the dark night. Shoes scraping against the concrete of the sidewalk as he typed away on his phone. 

His sister usually picked him up but today she didn't leave work until 10pm. His parents were busy with their own work too, his father and mother both being doctors, so that meant he had to find his own way home. And now he was walking by himself. 

He froze at the sound of a car slowing down beside him. He furrowed his brows at the familiar looking car and watched as it pulled to a stop, the dark tinted window rolling down to reveal the one person he didn't expect. 

Levi was looking at him, one eyebrow raised as he spoke in that deep monotone voice of his. "You shouldn't be out this late by yourself, Eren. Do you need a ride home?"

Eren stared, hand clutching onto his phone as he swallowed and glanced around. "Uh, I-I...." He stuttered nervously, unsure what to say as he avoided Levi's dark eyes. He could feel trepidation slowly kick in and the voice screaming in the back of his mind, ordering him to run because something was off about this man despite him being his neighbor. It made chills crawl up his spine and the need to cower and hide away from him. 

Eren looked into Levi's eyes before reluctantly nodding. It was just a short ride back home, right? Levi was his neighbor. There was nothing to be afraid of. With his decision finally made-- Eren walked towards Levi's car, opening the car door and sliding in before shutting it. 

It was warm and smelled on pine trees. The cold leather seat against his bare thighs made him jump slightly with a small gasp. He quickly buckled himself and looked up only to see Levi already staring right at him, expression devoid of any emotion. He gulped and furrowed his brows, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he clutched at his skirt. 

"Th-thank you..." He said quietly, eyes darting from Levi to his own fumbling hands. That seemed to do the trick because Levi nodded and drove away, eyes trained on the road. 

It was silent and minute after minute Eren was starting to regret his decision. He ignored the fear threatening to take over and instead focused on the sound of the car engine purring. He stared out the window hoping that would calm him down at least a bit but when he saw Levi drive pass their street, he turned towards the older man and spoke, confusion evident on his face. 

"M-Mr. Ackerman...?" He questioned but Levi ignored him, staring straight ahead. Eren could see the way his pale fingers gripped tightly onto the leather wheel, jaw set tight. Eren began to tremble, panic settling in as Levi took different streets, taking them further and further away. Eren tried again albeit a bit shakily. 

 

"M-Mr. Ackerman--"

"SHUT UP!!" 

Eren flinched away at the sudden outburst, terrified now as he pressed himself up against the window to put as much distance between them. He was trembling, a lump in his throat as tears began to spill down his cheeks but that didn't stop him. 

"T-take me home right now!! o-or I'll call the police!!" He yelled, hoping that would change the older's mind but when he was ignored he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, fingers shakily yet quickly trying to dial his number. He cried out when his wrist was snatched into a bruising grip, forcing him to drop the phone. He tried to yank his hand away but Levi only gripped it tighter, nearly crushing Eren's small wrist and causing him to cry more. 

Eren began hitting and kicking Levi with all his might but it did nothing against him. It was like the man was made of steel and Eren's weak punches were nothing. All it did was anger the man more. He didn't notice Levi had drove them somewhere far and dark until he shut down the car. He let go of Eren's wrist and exited the car, quickly heading towards Eren's side. 

Eren's eyes widened. He knew that if he got out through his own side and tried to make a run for it, Levi would easily catch up to him. So he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, launching himself over to the driver's side of the car door. Just as he opened it a bit, Levi had already opened the door and was forcibly yanking Eren out from behind, cold hands gripping onto his sweater and causing it to tear. 

Eren cried out in pain as he was thrown on the grown with such force that it knocked the air out of him. He wheezed and coughed, turning himself over and trying to crawl away but then a hand was in his hair, yanking his head back. He sobbed and cried, pleading with his eyes at the silver eyed man who was staring down at him with such coldness, it was terrifying. It was like he was looking at a demon. 

"P-please! Please, I won't tell anyone if you let me go! Please! Plea-se!!!" He sobbed, eyes swimming with tears, and lips trembling as he squirmed on the ground. 

He knew it. He was going to die and no one would know unless they found his body. He was never going to see his parents, or Mikasa or his friends. He was never going to see his future or grow up to become a singer like he wanted. Instead he would be underwater, or chopped to pieces or hell, even six feet underground. He would never live to see Mikasa marry and have her own kids or even see his friends graduate and go to college. Instead he would be known as the missing boy or the dead boy. 

His cries grew louder as he felt added weight on his back, and Levi leaning in close to murmur against his ear, his fringe tickling Eren. "Such a shame huh, Eren? A pretty boy like you all alone out here and with no one to help. You're so beautiful, Eren. Like a doll." He said, eyes glinting with excitement when Eren sobbed at the feel of Levi's cold hand slipping underneath his skirt and feeling him up. 

Levi's hands itched to feel the young boy beneath him and watch him scream and cry as he slowly took his life. He wanted to feel Eren's pretty little neck and wrap his hands around it. He wanted to fuck him and torture him and stab him and kill him. He wanted to plunge his knife into those eyes and yank Eren's eyes out. 

Levi chuckled darkly when he saw Eren's eyes grow wide in fear as he pulled his knife out. He held Eren down as he begin to scream and kick furiously, calling for help and for someone to save him. He flipped Eren over and with all his strength, punched him forcing Eren to violently knock his head back. 

Eren yelped and cried out, his vision beginning to get dizzy and his mind beginning to get foggy. He felt weak and his limbs like jello. He couldn't even move when he felt something cold pressing against his neck. Then there was a stinging pain across his neck, and he couldn't breathe anymore. His vision grew darker and darker until Levi's feral grin and crazy eyes were the last thing he saw before his entire world and mind shut down. 

He never should've agreed.


End file.
